Popcorn
by CrescentSapphire
Summary: A short fluffy bit! Belle gets the bright idea to acclimate herself to the world by watching videos. Oh… Disney…


**Popcorn**

Rating: K+

Status: Complete

Summary: A short fluffy bit! Belle gets the bright idea to acclimate herself to the world by watching videos. Oh… Disney…

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to ABC"s Once Upon a Time show. Nor do I place any claim on Disney's 1991 movie Beauty and the Beast.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Gold was tidying up his basement. A lovely Saturday afternoon shined through the basement windows. The same ones that allowed his Belle to see his spell work after the curse ended. He almost lost her, ah, how foolish he was…

Such depressing thoughts took his mind away from the present, but before he could get a good bit of self-loathing worked up, the chiming laughter of Belle echoed down the stairs.

He couldn't help but smile at the reminder that, in the here and now, Belle chose _him_. Belle, who was spending her Saturday with Him! The infamous Dark One and Pawnbroker. Hearing another bright laugh echo down the stairs, Mr. Gold wiped his hands on a rag and made his way up to the living room, eager to see what was so entertaining.

He found Belle cocooned on the couch, surrounded by sugary confections and transfixed by some bright colors on the T.V. She made an adorable sight. He propped himself up at the doorway, trying to figure out what it was she was watching. He had never cared for television. The fine old set currently enrapturing the brunette had stood gathering dust during the curse. It was merely an accent piece that completed the 'ideal living room set' this world held in such high regard.

Belle, once it was habit for her to stopover at his home, 'tidied up' a bit more each time she visited. He complained to keep up appearances, but was secretly delighted each time she left the curtains open, or had a nice bouquet arranged on the kitchen table. It made the house feel like theirs. Still, this whole television thing… even nicely dusted… why?...

"What are you watching dear?" He inquired, still unable to make sense of the screen.

Belle hummed absentmindedly, "Ruby made a good point. Since I was locked up I missed out of this world's culture. It seemed a good plan to immerse myself in this form of entertainment, and the library is chock full of them." She gestured at the screen, "It seems, in this world, the collected lives in the Enchanted Forest and associated realms are known as 'fairy tales'. They've made the stories into these 'films' which are 'animated' and are considered 'loosely based adaptations'."

Mr. Gold smirked. He could hear the emphasis on her new vocabulary. Belle always was a quick study. Making his way over to the couch, he slowly lowered himself beside her, resting his cane against the coffee table as he tried to make sense of the film.

"So what's this one you're watching?"

She giggled, "Apparently it's our story Rumple!"

He glanced at her, "And its considered appropriate viewing for children's eyes?"

She giggled again at his incredulous glance, and nodded. Offering a Twizzler to him, she expanded, "They seem to have replaced all the death and darkness with singing and talking household objects."

He took the candy from her, "Oh, well of course. That's the first logical step I would have made."

She giggled again. He smirked himself as he watched an irate English clock and a snooty French candlestick argue on screen. How utterly whimsical.

They lapsed into silence, drawn into the magical world of Disney (©).

The story was well-written, once you gave into the fantasy. Belle became enamored of the film after the main characters danced together in a dimmed ballroom. She hummed the tune in snatches afterwards. Mr. Gold became more interested in her reactions rather than the film itself, and spent the rest of the movie snatching glances at Belle.

"And they lived happily ever after." She sighed, as the musical chorus rose to a final crescendo.

"Let's hope so." He responded, leaning towards her.

She hummed happily as they kissed.

.

.

.

.

AN: Honestly, after the copyright mark, I spent like 10 minutes with my head cupped in my hands, happily imagining what happens next. I adore Beauty and the Beast. I love the chemistry (imagined or no) between Robert Carlyle (Rumpelstiltskin) and Emilie de Ravin (Belle).

Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
